


sweet as sugar

by orphan_account



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, as well as being a barista, hwitaek is a teacher, hyojong is a dancer too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hwitaek just needs his morning coffee to start the day.but instead he is served with complete disappointment and no morning coffee.by the new barista he will realize is prettier when hes fully awake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing is ridiculous and actually sucks ass. trying something im really bad at which is fluff, my cup of tea (or should i say coffee) is angst i guess(?) lmao.
> 
> but yeah hwi goes from icy to warm in his heart by a certain someone.

hwitaek awakes with a groan. too warm bedsheets wrapping him up in an equally warm room - which is decidedly, too warm for a hot ass summer. it's a tuesday and the second day of school.

 

although it's his second year teaching grumpy, horny, distracted high school teenagers, his body of the age in the young twenties still refuses to wake. so he lies in bed for another two minutes.

 

that is - until his  _fifth_ alarm goes off. because hwitaek knows himself better than anyone, and sets extra alarms just for this reason.

 

he stands up,  _whining_ , and runs a hand down his oily face. walking to the bathroom connected to his bedroom his almost closed eyes doesn't quite see the closed door. and his unawakened mind plans to torture himself even more this morning.

 

so he ran into the door. pulling a cartoon-like frown on his face before yanking the goddamn door open and snarling at it like a child.

 

the cold water refreshes his skin and he rubs at his eyes while sticking a toothbrush in his mouth. a few minutes later hes slipping into his work clothes after a shower, running fingers through his freshly blonde-dyed hair.

 

every morning hwitaek wakes up half an hour before lessons start to religiously stop by the coffee shop a few blocks down from his apartment.

 

each day he is greeted by jinho, a barista he got on first name basis with after being a regular at the shop. sometimes they chat a bit, nothing too personal but a little bit more information than strangers would give to each other.

 

so hwitaek was expecting nothing more, nothing less on a boring tuesday. at six thirty in the morning.

 

the coffee shop is never really busy like a starbucks, normally at this time he'd see two or three people in the cafe. five or even seven at the most.

 

however he's met with a person who looks like a college student stuck at the door. repeatedly jamming the keys into the keyhole, each failure resulting in a whine. 

 

hwitaek leans against his car, watching as said failure tries a fifth time before peeking at his watch. its been less than a minute but hwitaek would already be done ordering his drink.

 

hwitaek sighs and approaches the kid.

 

"excuse me, the keys don't even-" his sentence ends as quickly as it started before the pale figure faces him, looking like a sad puppy. hes taken aback at how awake and emotional this human is. 

 

"sir, i am so sorry, i cannot open this door. i don't know how im going to serve customers and its my first day on the job. youre the fourth person ive apologized to im so sorry i must be out of luck or something." then he stops abruptly, sheepishly looking elsewhere as he had been rambling.

 

hwitaek keeps his expression blank, he doesnt have patience without his coffee, "the key," hwitaek points at it, "its upside down."

 

the boy blinks three times before looking at the key, and back at hwitaeks face. he looks between the key and hwitaeks bored expression again and he blushes at the embarrassment.

 

squeezing his lips toghether tightly he lets out a small, "oh.."

 

hwitaek just swallows down a laugh. although nothings really humorous in his state of mind. 

 

after the door is opened and the lights are turned on, too bright at the moment, hwitaek sits at one of the barstools at the counter, on the other side of the cash regiser.

 

through the clear glass he sees the barista, one hes never seen before, slip on a black apron over his white button up. the barista strides to the cash register picking up a name tag and proceeds to tack it onto his apron.

 

hwitaek huffs, and stands before him. ' _hyojong ^-^_ ' reads the nametag. he waits for hyojong to prompt him to order.

 

"hi, my name is hyojong, what would you like to order?" he smiles brightly, resembling the sun. hwitaek kind of wants to know more of his smile.

 

"the usual." hwitaek says oblivious to the fact that hes not speaking with jinho, his "normal" barista.

 

"e-excuse me?" hyojong raises his eyebrows, flustered, "im sorry but i dont think i recognize your order."

 

"right. youre new," hwitaek nods at the chalkboard menu hanging over hyojongs head, "it's the medium roast, with coconut milk - no cream or half and half. along with two packets of stevia. absolutely no milk or sugar."

 

hwitaek already has his two dollars and fifty two cents out. as hyojong slowly types out his order and hands him a little number to place on a table, he accepts the money, hands him a reciept, and promises that itll be out  _soon._

 

hwitaek did not expect that ten minutes was  _soon._ because by the time he got his coffee it lacked the subtle coconut flavor and was sweetened by sugar, not the blend of stevia he knows familiarly.

 

on top of that, his drink is less than warm, not even hot. after trying to get used to the taste on his seventh sip, he cant take it. it just isnt to his liking and hes about ready to complain.

 

he holds the cup in hand and walks over to hyojong, extending his arms already. hyojong is looking at the glass doors expecting another customer to come in when his eyes widen, not expecting hwitaek to pop up.

 

"hello sir, is there something wrong?" he asks politely, small grin present on his face.

 

"theres not coconut in this. or stevia."

 

"i deeply apologize," hyojong bows, chewing on his lip, "the coconut milk had expired today and i cant seem to find the stevia."

 

hwitaek rubs the bridge of his nose before mumbling, "jinho, hes the manager right?"

 

hyojong catches what he says in the empty cafe, "yes he is, sir.

 

"tell em i have some things to say, names hwitaek." he burns holes into hyojongs face.

 

"um, hwitaek-ssi... jinho is the manager but he was moved to our newest and fourth addition to the chain. he will no longer be here, so sorry." hyojong rubs the back of his head, "for now we are under new management."

 

hwitaek deeply sighs before giving up, classes start in ten, "remember my name hyojong ill be seeing you a lot."

 

and hwitaek leaves. giving hyojong a fake, small smile.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was rlly surprised when i saw that this fic got hits and i was like wtf i didnt even post it
> 
> but then how can it get hits if i didnt post it??? after that confusion i realized i done fucked up and posted it so now i have to make a new chapter
> 
> which i badly decided to write at 12am and i havent gotten an adequate amount of sleep in the last 2 weeks.
> 
> also its because im procrastinating on 'baby you got lucky ('cause youre rocking with the best)' which is something yall should def read - self promo lmao. anyways, more notes @ the end :)

three days fly by and hwitaek didnt go back to the coffee shop. why? because he just wasnt in the mood to be faced with disappointment.

 

no one wants disappointment in this first place.

 

but it seems like the universe wants to disappoint him more than anything else. because he gets up ten minutes late, last night's paperwork strewn all over the bed. there's a problem with the water in the apartment complex so his shower ends up cold, and hes driving towards the school, irritated.

 

but it gets worse when something pops his back tire. and he has to call a towing company when hes out of gas since laziness didnt force him to get gas the night before.

 

exhaustion envelops him and irritation dares to bubble out of him. hes childish and is not about to walk twenty minutes to the school.

 

so he stalks over to the bus stop. after getting in, standing, since all the seats are taken, the bus stops at another stop.

 

filling in the bus. and squishing hwitaek to the wall. by a skinny boy with the eerily familiar pale skintone.

 

he gulps, "excuse m-me."

 

the boy's elbow digs into his stomach before he turns his neck and widens his eyes in surprise, "oh my gosh! hwitaek-ssi!"

 

hyojong shoves his hand by his side while trying to create as much space as possible between him and hwitaek. which is needless to say difficult considering their current surroudings.

 

"hwitaek-ssi.. are you alright?" and hwitaek looks up for the first time after catching his breath.

 

the first time he had seen hyojong all he saw was an idiot who couldnt hold a key, a fuzzy outline of a male, and someone who couldnt make his coffee.

 

but to actually  _see_ him makes him breathless all over again. because hyojong is so handsome the force of his beauty makes his heart almost stop. 

 

why hadnt he realized this before? how could he not realize the curious eyes, his cat-like grin, his bleach blonde fluffy hair resembling a halo around his scalp? his lean body and smooth skin?

 

how did he not notice? suddenly hwitaek blushes hot in embarrassment that he didnt make a good impression at their first meeting. 

 

he had acted cold and remembers hyojong's hurt confused expression, which he tried to mask with smiles.

 

guilt runs through his veins and now he wants to make up for it. because someone who seems so caring shouldnt have to experience hurt at all.

 

and maybe hwitaek is overreacting from just their second meeting. but hes good at reading people, situations,  _things_. and after the universe made him suffer minutes of hell, they gave him a gift.

 

and the gift had a name, hyojong. someone hwitaek wants to know.

 

hes intrigued by the boy and it has a lot to do with his looks. but as a grown man, he mentally slaps himself on the face.

 

he knows that you cant judge a person based off of looks alone. but  _god_ he was so stunning. he just wants, wants, wants.

 

everything about him screams interest, hwitaek doesnt want to look away. but as the bus comes to his stop, he realizes he needs to go.

 

and stepping out with the crowd, he remembers never answering hyojong's question if he was okay.

 

he mutters to no one, "im okay now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually glad that this fic got more than 10 hits bec there needs to be like pages of pentagon fics and im glad im helping even a little bit with my terrible writing.
> 
> anyways comments r loved nd appreciated!!
> 
> alsoif youre into vkook i highly suggest you check out rix who is an amazing author on this site AND if you like nct i also recommend my favorite author taewinnies who makes amazing fics!!
> 
> also i wanna start writing for more fandoms and im currenly thinking of victon, big bang, got7... i havent really read any girl group fics jus because they arent popular and most of them arent F/F so idk how i would do that
> 
> but give me ideas and all! ik no one will comment anything but thats alright :')


End file.
